


Prelude: God is Gracious

by 7_12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_12/pseuds/7_12
Summary: The past is to be written by the victorious, it is a right to those that have stood against the odds and come out alive.





	Prelude: God is Gracious

Temporary text


End file.
